


Be as you've always been (lover, be good to me)

by AngelicAssbutt



Series: James Wesley shorts [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathtubs, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Naked Cuddling, Other, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicAssbutt/pseuds/AngelicAssbutt
Summary: It's bath time.The title is lyrics from 'Be' by Hozier
Relationships: James Wesley/Reader
Series: James Wesley shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663975
Kudos: 6





	Be as you've always been (lover, be good to me)

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, totally self-indulgent fic. I took a bath yesterday and this came to mind so here we are¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Moments like this were worth all the crap that comes with working for a crime boss. The small soft moments, where you finally got time to breathe and just be.

Sitting in your small bathtub together, comfortable silence and the smell of sandalwood enveloped the both of you. Your back against his chest and one of his arms wrapped around your waist in a secure grip, the other arm was lazily stroking up and down your leg.

You and James had very limited time during the days to actually enjoy your relationship, with him working almost 24/7 and you only working when you were needed, you rarely saw each other. So when the boss gave him the night off you both jumped at the chance to spend time together. 

Smiling at the memory of earlier that evening when the two of you had cooked dinner, it was such a domestic thing but it made your heart flutter to think about. After dinner, you decided to take a bath while James took care of the dishes, and soon after he joined you in the warm water. 

When he was positioned behind you his legs surrounding you his armed snaked around to your front, slowly sliding down. “Hmm, not now.” You hummed out while grabbing his hand and bringing it to your lips. 

Kissing your temple he settled his hand on your leg instead and slipped a bit further into the water with you.

Feeling him relaxed against you, so soft and content. It was all worth it for moments like this.


End file.
